


The Beginning in the End (yes it’s the opposite 4/26, sue me)

by seldomvisions



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomvisions/pseuds/seldomvisions
Summary: It’s the first case the team has had since the Jeffersonian opened again after the bomb. Every one is tested in ways they haven’t been before and new things have unraveled themselves, no matter the harm in doing so.





	The Beginning in the End (yes it’s the opposite 4/26, sue me)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t come up with a good description but like, just know it’s after the bomb n it’s right when the jeffersonian first opened up again (AU, obviously) and i’m not very skilled at writing so sorry in advance! (especially because i’ve never written anything Bones related before but it’s my favorite show so I thought i’d give it a shot!)

Brennan sat at her desk compiling all of her reports she needed to hand over to Cam tomorrow. Thumbing through skeletal report after skeletal report everything seemed to be blending together at this point. She had been at work for hours without realizing as she dragged her pen up and down, up and down, paper after paper, analyzing photo after photo, making trips to the bone room and back a million times. Analyzing the same minuscule bones for hours. This case, was thoroughly driving her insane. 

It was their first case back at the Jeffersonian after the bomb and everyone was a bit frazzled. It felt like the home they used to know... but different. Everything seemed as though it were the same, but it wasn't. A missing plaque here, a wall a little bit longer than before here, a door that was a few feet to the wrong side. So many little things that were off that caused everyone to be on edge, that caused everyone to question their abilities, that caused everyone to just be... as off as the building now was. 

Brennan was not un-included from this, she may have been affected most of all by it, actually. No matter how many times she peered at this perfect set of bones, she had no definite answer. And Brennan, Brennan always had a definite answer. Bones always puzzled Brennan, but not in a way she couldn’t understand. Just in way that she had to keep searching because she knew she would eventually find it. She had a sudden case of deja vu of the bomb, and not being able to remember how to be, well, her. It felt like that same instance now, just in a parallel universe where the Jeffersonian was just slightly changed, not like she believed in parallel universes anyhow. 

Brennan furrowed her brow as she looked over her reports one final time, before packing everything up neatly and gathering all of her things. It was past midnight now, and though Cam had told her the reports were due tomorrow, Brennan knew everyone else hadn't gone home yet either. 

She swung her bag onto her shoulder after digging her keys from inside, her reports in one hand, her keys and access pass now in the other. Locking the door to her office behind her, she quickly threw the lanyard over her head so her access pass would hang neatly at her abdomen. 

Brennan sighed as she thought more about the case while walking to Cam's office. It's not like Brennan hadn't worked more complicated cases, cases where she wasn't provided with a complete set of bones, such as this one. Hell, she had solved a murder with just one simple tooth before. She felt lucky to have such a case as her first one back, but it was just all wrong. There were too many factors that messed with other factors and Brennan simply couldn't figure it out, much to her dismay. Brennan needed help, everyone needed help, everyone needed to work together now. Separate gathering of evidence and ideas needed to stop and group cooperation needed to begin. At once.

*earlier that day* 

“Daddy’s World Famous Pancakes coming right up Bones!” Booth half heartedly sung as he saw his wife come from the foyer with Hank in her arms and Christine trailing behind. 

Brennan gave him a big smile as she buckled Hank into his high chair and sat down at the counter, Christine at her side. 

“Smells yummy daddy!” Christine beamed as she watched her dad flip another pancake by quickly jerking the pan forward and backward in a swift movement which earned an applause from the whole family. 

Both Brennan and Booth’s phones went off simultaneously so Booth quickly put pancakes on plates and slid them to their respective owners and he reached into his pocket and hit accept as Brennan did the same. 

“Dr. Brennan,” 

“Agent Booth,” they both simultaneously, yet again, answering their phones with their usual opening of who they were, for whatever reason. 

Brennan and Booth had become quite in sync as their new marriage turned into a year, then into 5 years, then on its way to 10. They had been together for many years now and it’s no surprise how alike their mannerisms had gotten over the years, as they spent most of their time together when not at the Jeffersonian (and FBI, respectively). 

“On my way,”

“Be right there,” they again said together then hung up the phone. 

“They need me at the lab,” Brennan got up from her seat at the counter, taking another bite of pancake. 

“They found a body in the woods,” Booth picked up his keys from the counter. 

“I’ll get Christine ready for school,” Booth volunteered as he knew Brennan would get Hank because he goes to the daycare at the Jeffersonian again now that it’s back.

Brennan nodded as she unbuckled Hank from his high chair and off to get ready they all went, going their almost separate ways. 

*back to the present* 

Brennan thought about the morning as she stopped in front of Cam’s office, knocking on the see through door. 

“Come in,” So Brennan entered, walking up to Cam’s desks and holding out the folder full of her reports in front of Cam. 

“What’s this?” Cam took the folder. “The reports? You’re done? How long have you been working at this Dr. Brennan?” Cam said with concern. 

Brennan didn’t hesitate with her answer, as she never really does. “As soon as I got the call this morning,” with nonchalant drooling from the words Cam’s eyebrows raised to new heights. 

“Dr. Brennan, I say this as your friend, not colleague, nor boss, please go home.” Cam handed the folder back to her. Brennan’s face contorted into a massive frown. 

“Why are you handing this back?” She took the folder. 

“You need to go home. Rest. Come back tomorrow with the reports.” Brennan’s frown only grew. 

“I don’t understand. They’re nearly done and you wanted them as soon as-“ 

“Tomorrow. I wanted them tomorrow.” Cam looked at the clock. 2:11 am. “...today.” Brennan handed the folder back. 

“Please. I don’t want them anymore.” Cam took the folder with a soft frown. 

“Go home Dr. Brennan. You need rest.” Brennan nodded, “You deserve rest as well,” and with that she left Cam’s office. 

To be truthful, she probably wouldn’t sleep tonight. She would stay up, wishing she had kept the folder so she could go over her work again and again. That’s why she insisted that Cam take it now, she knew she had no control of herself in that manner. When there was a murder to be solved, sleep was the last thing on Brennan’s mind. 

These thoughts raced through her head as she drove back to her house that occupied the rest of her beautiful family. The only peace she knew was her family, and that still wasn’t really peace, but it was love. Something Brennan never thought she would have, a family. A large one at that. 10 years ago if you had told Brennan she would be married, have two kids, and have a good relationship with her father? She would’ve laughed at you for one, trying to predict the future, and two, for saying such a preposterous thing. As crazy as it seemed to her that this is her life now, she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I only proof read the first part so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes! This was going to be a one shot... but it was getting very long and I wasn’t anywhere near where i wanted to be so here’s i guess a part one??? Chapter one??? am I writing a book now??? I don’t even know. Hope you enjoyed it either way!


End file.
